The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus in which an IC card reader can be mounted as an option.
In recent years, as user's security awareness is raised, image forming apparatuses provided with an IC card reader are becoming widespread. The IC card reader has a detection surface that reads information of a contactless IC card to which data such as a personal code has been input. When a user holds the IC card over the detection surface, the data input to the IC card is read by the IC card reader. The IC card reader is not always provided as standard in the image forming apparatuses and may be provided as an option device.
As such an image forming apparatus, an example in which the IC card reader is mounted on an operation panel has been proposed. The IC card reader is held in a box-like holder in order to facilitate wiring work, and is then mounted on the operation panel. The operation panel is provided with a receiving part for receiving the holder. The receiving part is surrounded by a bottom surface and a side surface and is formed on one surface thereof with an opening. The detection surface of the IC card reader is located at a predetermined position in the vicinity of the opening.